


Morning After

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: Summer Heatwave [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bruises, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, high on the feelings, low on the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Fifth prompt fill for the Summer Smutfest. Enjoy!





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 100, Morning After, Mass Effect OT, Shakarian, for flight_feather. Hope you enjoy it.

“See this one?” The puckered bloom of a bullet wound is forever etched in her skin, midway between her underarm and waist. She sees it well, standing, turning to show it off in the half-fogged mirror in her bathroom, shower abandoned for the moment. He sees it too. It healed, she wants to say, but the words are too simple to erase the unhappiness that radiates out of him. “Got it on Franklin. A trigger-happy Batarian trooper, can you believe it?”

Arm raised, she points to a raised welt, angry red against pale skin, running from wrist to elbow. “And this? Steam damage from a blast on Omega. We’d run out of medigel. It hurt like a bitch.” Also healed, a detail he seems to miss completely, panic clouding his eyes.

“Hey. Hey, look at me.” She pivots to face him before he can voice his anxiety. “I’m not comparing. Quite the opposite.” His eyes finally stop avoiding hers, cease searching for evidence of damage. _His_ damage. “This one,” she jabs a finger at the scar tissue on her ribs, “is a reminder I didn’t die.”

She takes his hand, five small digits to three thick ones, bony and unsure, traces the bruise on her right hip. She hangs on tight when he recoils and brushes her knuckles over small perforations, where blood already scabbed over, three on each side, symmetrical. They're both thinking of the intense minutes when he’d let his craving loose, forgot his careful touch; she knows it just by looking at him, wearing guilt and remorse like second skin. He’d flipped her over and pounded into her, merciless muscle and hard plates, a hunger in his blood that never seemed sated. She’d loved it, every pillow-biting second. And back in the now, she tells him so. “These ones though? These are reminders that I’m alive.”

A kiss to his mandible makes his eyes fall shut, forehead resting on hers. His trill is still unhappy, despite her confession. “Are you sure?”

Shepard steps into him, bare skin warm in the steam of the shower. She enjoys the feel of him, solid, powerful. _Caring_. “We never pretended with each other, Garrus. I promise I won’t start now. You didn’t hurt me last night. You loved me. Just like I wanted it.”

Her feet move backwards; her hands drag him along, until water surrounds them. “I want it again. Come here, let’s make some fresh memories.”

There’s a glorious soreness between her legs, where he holds her up against slippery tiles and thrusts inside the heat of her body until Shepard grows slack on his cock in blissful abandon. More pinpricks dot her skin when they’re done, along with teeth marks on her shoulder. And Garrus is not quite okay with it, but Shepard asked and whatever she wants, he’s powerless to deny.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback gives me wings, seriously, drew Red Bull, this is where it's at. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
